What Dreams Are Made Of: Reality
by KPS
Summary: OK, so every teenage girl dreamed of meeting the famous movie star Ved Parker, but it never occurred to Cloe Collins that her dream would become reality.
1. Chapter 1

What Dreams Are Made Of: Reality  
  
OK, so every teenage girl dreamed of meeting the famous movie star Ved Parker, but it never occurred to Cloe Collins that her dream would become reality. She had to admit, that when she heard Ved Parker was coming to go to their school, because of a project, her head was filled with dreams of Ved seeing her and falling madly in love, but so were those of her friends and female peers. Cloe Collins was popular, but she wasn't a mean person, not at all, she was popular, because everyone knew she would listen if they had a problem and help them come up with a solution. Because of these things she was the head of student council and class president, and because of these things it was her who was allowed to show Ved Parker around, and because of these things her classes were shifted in order for her to be Ved's 'chaperone'. But that didn't mean she wasn't like any other girl her age, that didn't mean she didn't want Ved to herself.  
  
At the moment she was sitting in the huge assembly hall of her school, and watching her principal hold a speech, but for once she wasn't listening, she was trying to concentrate on what she would say to the school when it was her turn to be on the podium. Her thoughts though always returned to a certain actor who would be arriving shortly.  
  
Finally the principal, Mr. Demko, wrapped up and left the stage to Cloe, who walked up to the pulpit and started her speech:

"Good morning fellow students. I'm sure you all know that we will be getting a new student today and that he is a very famous actor. Now I would like to ask all of you some favor concerning your behavior towards said actor: 1 When he arrives, please do not faint." The boys snickered. "2 please do not run towards and ask him for an autograph, as we are not at a signing, and last but not least 3 at least TRY to treat him like a normal person."

More people laughed, but this time they were looking behind her, but she merely continued, "I'm not going to recite hours of 'make him feel at home' to you, because I doubt anyone would listen, so with that I will just leave you free to return to your classes."

Cloe smiled at the students, who were all quite happy, that they wouldn't be hearing another endless speech, and turned around to find THE Ved Parker looking down at her. At first Cloe thought she might faint regardless of what she had told the others, but then again if she fainted, she wouldn't be able to look at Ved Parker's gorgeous eyes. When he actually opened his mouth to talk to her, she had trouble keeping her wits together in order to answer him when he said:

"Hey that was a good speech, I just know from experience that some people won't be able to refrain themselves from asking for my autograph. I've never had any girl faint at my sight before though..." He trailed off.

"Thanks." Was all Cloe managed to say.

They stood there a few more moments, him trying to make eye contact and her desperately trying not to look into his eyes.

"Well I gotta get to class." She said and turned around.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Aren't you Cloe Collins?"

"Yes. So?"

"Well, then you're the one who's supposed to show me around."

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I forgot." Cloe stuttered.

"OK, so I've got Math first..."

"Me too, follow me."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This chapter is written by Kira  
  
**Chapter 2  
**  
"Well, that was math... A bit boring sometimes," said Cloe and tried to smile without blushing.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean... Math never really was my thing," added Ved and smirked. Cloe looked at his perfect teeth, his perfect mouth that looked quite kissable right now. But she restrained herself, knowing that it would be against her own principles and that she probably would scare him away, if she did it.  
  
"So, what now?" asked Ved and looked around on all the girls, who was trying to flirt with him.  
  
'Pull yourself together Cloe!' she thought and quickly looked down on his timetable he was showing her.  
  
"Looks like you have English now, and so have I, shall we?" asked Cloe, while making a gesture with her hand, indicating that the classroom was on their left.  
  
He just nodded. She started to walk; eager to move on, because she knew something would happen id she just continued to look at his adorable lips.  
  
"So Cloe... I haven't meet any of your friends yet, where are they hiding?" asked Ved, smiled. She noticed that he stuffed his hands down his pockets, and that he looked kind of... What, could it be nervous? Nah, Ved Parker would never be nervous. He was used to people staring at him, flirting with him... right?  
  
"Well, you'll meet them later. Actually you'll see some of them when we get to English, but you'll meet the rest later at lunch... I mean, if you want to hang out and eat lunch with us?"  
  
They turned left and walked slowly down the corridor. Lots of girls were looking at them, making jealous eyes, or even flirting even though she walked right beside him.  
  
They finally arrived to the classroom, and Cloe was about to walk in, when Ved stopped her.  
  
"You know Cloe," he said in a very hush voice. "I've never been very fond by sitting beside people I don't know... Could we sit together?"  
  
"Yeah! I'm... I mean, yeah... sure thing... That would be cool," she said, having a real hard time of hiding her red cheeks.  
  
'Be cool Cloe. You're not head of student council and class president for nothing, remember?'  
  
They walked inside, and found a table near the end of the room. She was about to ask him what he thought of the school when she noticed some of her friends walking in. She smiled and waved them over.  
  
"Ved, I'd like you to meet, Jack and Ellie."  
  
"OMG! You're Ved Parker!" said Ellie and nearly fainted, "You're so great... I loved you in your last movie!"  
  
Jack gave Ved his hand and Ved kindly took it and shook hands with him, "Sorry about Ellie here, I think she has forgotten that her BOYFRIEND is present."  
  
Ellie push lightly, at Jack's shoulder while blushing and grinning at the same time. Jack gave her a tender kiss on the cheek, and Cloe couldn't help thinking how nice it would be to have somebody who cared that much of you.  
  
She looked at Ved, who smiled sincere at her. If only she had someone... As loving as Jack and good looking as... Ved. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This chapter is written by Kira  
  
**Chapter 3  
**  
Cloe noticed lots of girls, looking at Ved and sometimes her as well, giving her either some jealous or evil eyes. She rolled her eyes at their childish behaviour, hadn't at least one of them heard her speech this morning? What was wrong with them?  
  
"Hey... Cloe!" whispered a voice. Cloe looked at Ellie, who was sitting on the table behind her.  
  
"Yeah... What is it?" asked Cloe, whispering so the teacher wouldn't hear it. Thank god she had chosen a table near the end, or else the teacher would have heard them, because Ellie was really bad at whispering. She always talked loud enough for people around the class would be able to hear it, no matter how hard she tried to keep her voice low.  
  
"Can I borrow a pencil? Jack won't give me one of his... He says I'll just break it!" said Ellie, while giving Jack a stern look.  
  
Cloe smiled, and found a pencil, and gave it to Ellie.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Your welcome," whispered Cloe and turned back.  
  
She heard a soft giggle and looked at Ved how was trying not to laugh out loud.  
  
"What?" asked Cloe, trying to figure out why, but he didn't answer her question. He pointed down at the table in front of her, and she followed his finger, that lead to a small note.  
  
She carefully took it and looked at what it said.  
  
He is mine! So back off!  
  
'He is mine? What? Who?' she thought and looked at Ved.  
  
He looked past her, and she looked the way he did. A scowling girl with blond hair, who was sitting two seats away from Cloe, was looking at them.  
  
"Who is she?" asked Ved, looking way too much interested in the girl.  
  
"Her name is Patsy," answered Cloe, looking bored. Patsy was bad news. She was nothing more than a rich snob who always got what she wanted.  
  
"Cute..." said Ved, and smirked.  
  
She was about to ask, what he thought was cute on Patsy, but the bell interrupted her. She hadn't even packed her things, before Ellie and Jack came rushing to their table.  
  
"Hey again!" said Ellie and smiled. "Cloe... Walk with me... I need to get some things in my locker."  
  
Cloe looked at Ellie who was beaming, then at Jack who just shrugged and then at Ved who looked like he didn't care what she did.  
  
"Don't worry Cloe. I can walk Ved to our usual table. You just go with Ellie. I think she needs to tell you something..." said Jack and laughed. Soon Ved joined him, and Cloe closed her bag, and followed Ellie out of the room.  
  
'He will be fine. Jack is with him. Nothing will happen... He is a big boy...' she thought and tried to walk faster to keep up with Ellie. Ellie turned left, and walked quickly down the corridor where her locker were.  
  
'Finally,' thought Cloe, when Ellie stopped and opened her locker.  
  
"He is so cute!" said Ellie, and took out a book from her bag and placed it in her locker between lots of weird things. How could you have clothes in there, makeup, books, pictures and other stuff in that small locker?  
  
Ellie closed it and started to walk away.  
  
"I think he likes you!" said Ellie and giggled. Like me? Who? Ved?  
  
"Ved?" asked Cloe. She had to be sure about what Ellie meant, before she would make a fool out of herself.  
  
"Yeah, who else... I swear, sometimes it seems like you're the blonde and I'm the brunette."  
  
"Nah... I don't think so. He probably has lots of girls to choose between. And did you see Patsy? She was practical drooling. I don't have a chance, whenever she wants something."  
  
Ellie just nodded, then she added, "Cloe... Wake up! He was all over you!"  
  
'Was he? Why didn't I notice that? Damn! Oh, wait; it's Ellie who says that... She always makes a big deal out of everything. He was probably just looking, and Ellie thought he was all over me... Yeah, that has to be it. I just wish she was right...' she thought and walked outside.  
  
If the weather was good, then they had a usual table outside, and if the weather was, well... not that good, then they would sit inside at their usual table. It did have its advantage to be with the popular kids.  
  
She noticed Ebony and Zandra sitting across from Ved, all three of them laughing.  
  
Jack was engrossed in a conversation with Bray and Ryan, and by the look of their 'body-language'; it was something like football or basketball they talked about.  
  
When they reached the table, Ebony looked up and smiled, which caused Ved to turn around.  
  
"Hey Cloe, I've saved you a seat," said Ved, and smiled. Wait, did he just blush?  
  
"Thanks," mumbled Cloe and sat down, looking at Zan and Ebs, who were giggling like mad women, but they stopped when she gave them a firm look. And that worked. They immediately stopped giggling and continued with their lunch.  
  
Amber, Trudy and Pride joined them at the table.  
  
"Oh, Ebony and Zandra just told me about some gathering you use to have every Friday night. They invited me... I hope you don't mind," said Ved and looked down on his lunch.  
  
"Mind? Why should I mind? I mean, no... I don't mind, you're more than welcome... If you want to?" said Cloe quickly, giving him a shy look.  
  
"Well, thanks. I would like to come. There is just one problem... Since I'm new, I don't really know where the street is... So I was wondering if you would meet somewhere I could find, and then we could go together?"  
  
But before Cloe had a chance to answer, Ellie quickly yelled, "YES! She would love too!"  
  
"Well, then it's a date! Here is my number... If you just call, so we can decide where..." said Ved and quickly wrote down his number on a piece of paper. "Now if you will excuse me, Jack promised to show me the football field, before next class."  
  
Cloe nodded, and watched him leave with Jack, Bray, Pride and Ryan in the direction of the football field. She looked down on the paper, and saw that it was on the paper Patsy had wrote her 'intelligent' message on. She folded the paper neatly and placed it in her pocket.  
  
"Go Cloe!" said Ebony, and smirked. "You've just gotten a date with the hottest guy on the whole school..."  
  
"It's not a real date... I just have to walk with him..." said Cloe and couldn't help but blush.  
  
'He did say, then it's a date... Did he mean that?' thought Cloe and ate the rest of her lunch in peace, not listening to her friends remarks. 'I hope he did...' 


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
Cloe was pacing back and forth in front of her telephone.

To call or not to call? What was the matter with her anyway? She was never shy around guys, she never had problems with getting along with people, even people like Patsy. But this Ved Parker had confused her and her life so much in just half a day, that Cloe wasn't sure she knew which way was down and which way was up!

'Get a grip!' she finally told herself, picked up the phone and dialed the number on the piece of paper she still had clutched in her hand.

"4-7-7-0-4-2-3." She murmured quietly while pressing the numbers. She waited impatiently for someone to pick up.

"Hello, Angie Pollard here. How can I help you?" Asked a female voice.

Great! Just great! He had obviously tricked her! How could she have been so stupid? Of course it hadn't been his number! HE had probably laughed about his little joke all the way to the football field! And right now he was, without a doubt sitting somewhere with Patsy, enjoying himself immensely! Oh, how she hated that Patsy! It wasn't her fault she was popular and everything! She was nice to people! Patsy couldn't expect to be welcomed with open arms if she was mean to everyone, but herself and her mirror! Over her entire ranting she had forgotten that the receiver was still in her hand.

"Hello?" The voice called again, snapping her back into reality.

"Oh yeah... sorry wrong number." She apologized. She was about to hang up when the voice sounded once again.

"Wait! Are you Cloe Collins?"

"Yes.. Why?"

"Ved told me he was expecting your call. I'm his agent, I'll connect you right away!"

"OK Thanks." Was all Cloe could utter.

"Hello?" This time a very familiar voice sounded! She had heard it so many times on TV that she could almost- 'Get a grip' she told herself- again.

"Yeah. Ummm Hi...Ved. Imcallingbecauseoftonight." She finished very quickly, but he seemed to have understood her fine.

"I thought you'd never call!" he sounded relieved. Relieved? No that couldn't be! 'I'm obviously dreaming!' went through Cloe's head.

"So where do you want to meet up?" 'Sound casual and nonchalant! Sound casual and nonchalant' Cloe chanted to herself.

"I don't know my way around yet, so I have, like, no idea.." he trailed of.

"Well. What if I just come to your house then?"

"NO!" Ved sounded kind of panicky.

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"I can't explain"

"Well. Unless you have a better place..."

"I don't, but... oh well... do I have a choice?" he resigned.

"No." Came the cheeky reply.

"OK. So my address is Sunset Drive 2334. The gathering or what ever you call it starts at 8 p.m. I don't know how long it'll take to get to the bar. So when will you pick me up?"

"Well. I guess it'll be about 15 minutes of walking, so I'll pick you up at 7.30 p.m. just to be safe."

"OK! Thanks!" He hung up.

'What on earth am I going to wear!' Cloe called Ebony over in order to get her advice. Sure Zandra was a lot better at clothes than Ebony would ever be, but if Cloe told Zandra, just how much she was interested in Ved, she would never hear the end of it! Ebony on the contrary, would be a real help.

Cloe looked at her watch. 7.30

"Dam!" She cursed and took of at a run, which I assure you wasn't easy in the high heels she decided to wear. Then she stopped in front of Sunset Drive 2334 – instantly she knew why Ved hadn't wanted her to pick him up! The house – no not house, villa- was so huge it could almost be called a castle.

She started to walk up the driveway, but was stopped by a guy whom she assumed to be a bodyguard.

"Now where do you think you're going, miss?" he asked kindly, but in a don't mess with me tone.

"I have to meet Ved Parker. He does live here doesn't he?" Cloe responded.

"Yes, but I don't think I can just let you go and meet Ved."

"But he knows I'm coming! I have a date with him.. kind of..." she started to feel uncertain.

"That's what they all say."

"But it's true!"

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble miss, but can't you please try to understand, that Mr. Parker is a human too, and doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Isn't there some way I can prove, I'm telling the truth?"

"Is there a problem?" asked a familiar voice.

"Not really, just a fan here who doesn't want to leave." Replied the bodyguard.

"That's not a fan. This is Cloe Collins! I've been waiting for her! How come you didn't know? I had Angie phone you, just an hour ago!"

"I'm sorry. Angie probably phoned Eric, but he suddenly became sick and I had to fill in. I guess he forgot to tell me before he left." The bodyguard apologized.

"All right. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." Ved smiled at him and then turned his attention to Cloe.

She hadn't dressed very differently from how she normally did. She didn't want anyone knowing about her crush on the famous Ved Parker after all. From below her black bell bottoms you could see the tips of her toes also in black high heeled sandals. Her shirt was red and revealed a little bit but not to much and her hair was simply done up in a pony tail. Ved was dressed casually too: Jeans and a black shirt that contrasted nicely with his beach blond hair – his trademark.

'man, he even looks hot when he's just wearing jeans and T-shirt!' Cloe thought and for the umpteenth time that day 'Get a grip.' Followed.

"So is it nice to live in California?" Ved asked breaking the companionable silence they had walked in for the last 5 minutes.

"Yeah especially so close to LA. People always get really jealous when I tell them I'm from California."

"Because of the good weather?"

"Maybe, there's a saying: In California summer is from January to December – the rest is spring. But I think it's because people believe, that all the big stars live in California and near LA, so they believe I hang out with famous movie stars everyday. Which of course, is total rubbish!"

"And what would I be then?" Ved teased.

"Firstly you're not really famous. And secondly I don't hang out with you everyday – in fact this is the first." Cloe retorted cheekily.

Ved laughed, but sobered quickly – he had been recognized.

"Oh no." He groaned.

"What?"

"Fans." He sighed as a group of about 10 girls made a beeline towards them.

"You have to help me get rid of them!" he pleaded.

"OK. Just go along with everything I do. I have a plan." She hastily replied.

"Oh my god you're Ved Parker! Can I have your autograph?" one of the girls squealed.

"That's not Ved Parker!" Cloe said angrily.

"Of course it is! Who else do you think he is your boyfriend?" It was meant sarcastically, but it gave Cloe an idea.

"Sure he's my boyfriend! Do you honestly think THE Ved Parker, would walk around the streets of a suburb of LA, with a no name girl like me? Don't you'd think he'd probably be off, somewhere in LA, in his limo, flirting with Britney Spears or some one of the sort?" Cloe tried to persuade the girl.

She eyed her and Ved suspiciously.

"Prove it."

"What?" Cloe asked bewildered.

"That he's your boyfriend."

"I'm her boyfriend." Ved said exasperated.

"I hate it when people, always think that I'm Ved Parker! Come on honey." He turned to Cloe put an arm around her shoulder and started to walk away.

"Oh no you don't!" the girl persisted.

"What else do you want?" Cloe asked.

"Kiss him." The girl ordered.

Cloe turned to Ved, mouthed a quick "Sorry." And brought her lips to his, kissing him – hard. After a few seconds of what was probably shock, Ved responded. For Cloe, this was a dream come true. She didn't even notice all the girls leaving – but Ved did and he pulled away.

"I'm really sorry." Cloe apologized.

"It's OK. That was the first time someone believed I'm not Ved Parker! And hey I'm an actor. It's not like I haven't kissed girls before." He said trying to sound nonchalant, but deep down, he knew that something about this kiss had been different. Cloe on the other hand was very disappointed, and didn't say another word until they arrived at "the Towers' which was the cafe where the other were already waiting.

"Hey," said Cloe, smiling when she noticed her friends gathered around their usual table.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** This chapter is written by Kira  
  
**Chapter 4**  
  
"Hey," said Cloe, smiling when she noticed her friends gathered around their usual table.  
  
"Oh, hey Cloe... Almost thought you wouldn't come," answered Ebony, smirking. Cloe blushed, fully knowing what Ebony referred to.  
  
The others moved a bit, and Cloe found a chair and sat down between Zandra and Amber who were looking awfully smug. She wondered what they were up to, but never got the chance to ask because Jack Ebony quickly shoved a beer in her hand.  
  
She sipped the beer. She never really was a beer-person, so one beer usually lasted a lot longer than the others, causing them to get really drunk, before she ever felt a tiny bit intoxicated.  
  
The café was dark and comfy, and Cloe loved to watch people. But right now, she looked at Ved, who was sitting across the table between Bray and Ryan, trying to figure out if he liked this place just as much as she did.  
  
'What if he hates it? He doesn't look that happy,' she thought, and frowned.  
  
"Why don't you just ask him to dance?" whispered Ebony, making Cloe jump. She had been so lost in her dream world, dreaming yet again about the wonderful Ved Parker who she had recently just kissed, although it was only an act for him.  
  
She moved her eyes away from him, even though that was really hard. She looked at Ellie and Jack, who was snuggling together on the couch, and Cloe smiled. They were so adorable together.  
  
"Okay!" yelled Bray, standing on his chair. Cloe sighed. He was drunk again, and she was glad she wasn't his girlfriend, that she wasn't the one who had to get him home when he had gotten too much to drink.  
  
"I say, I mean... Welcome Ved, we're glad – some more than others – that you've come to our school. Yeah, I guess that's what I wanted to say..." said Bray, and giggled.  
  
"Bray, sit down!" whispered Amber, although everybody could hear her. She tried to yank him down of the chair, but with no luck whatsoever.  
  
Ved, who was trying not to laugh, helped her with getting Bray down.  
  
"Ved," said Zandra suddenly. "You haven't even touched your beer yet. Don't tell me you are another 'Cloe', because one of them is enough."  
  
"I just don't like beer that much... I'm more of a vodka guy, and maybe Cloe is too, what do you say Cloe – want a new drink?" asked Ved, smirking.  
  
She just stared, not sure of what to say.  
  
"Eh... No?" she asked, not sure if vodka was something she would like.  
  
"I won't take no for an answer!" said Ved, and winked. She looked at him amazed, just like the rest of the table. He had just told her that he wouldn't take no for an answer, something others had never dared to do before.  
  
Ved quickly ordered a two drinks with vodka, one for him self and one for Cloe.  
  
He swallowed his own, before Cloe had even smelled to it.  
  
"Drink," ordered Ved, and Cloe did as he told. It's not that it tasted bad, because it didn't. It tasted a lot better than the beers she usually would drink, but there was just something about it.  
  
"Did you like it?" asked Ebony, and looked rather confused.  
  
"Actually... I did," said Cloe, and smiled. This wasn't that bad. New drinks were ordered, and when the drink was gone another was ordered.  
  
'I can't even feel anything,' though Cloe, happy that she had finally found something she liked without getting sick of it.  
  
"I need to get home now," said Amber. Cloe looked at her watch, and noticed it was already way past midnight.  
  
One by one, the others left the café, and I the end it was only Ebony, Ved and Cloe left.  
  
"I need to get home now... Want me to follow you home," asked Ebony, and Cloe nodded.  
  
She stood, and suddenly every single drink she had had tonight came, and she felt kind of dizzy. She giggled.  
  
Ebony stood, but tripped over her chair. Cloe laughed, and was soon joined with laughter from Ved. The look on Ebs face was priceless, and she couldn't hold back her laughter, nor did she want to hold it back.  
  
"Think that was funny, did you?" asked Ebony, sneering. "Well then... Ved can follow you back!" she snapped, and quickly grabbed her jacket and started to head towards the door.  
  
"Wait! Ebs, I didn't mean to laugh," said Cloe, scared of Ebony's reaction.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take you home," whispered Ved, standing surprisingly close.  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Yeah," said Ved, nodding.  
  
Cloe smiled, Ebony was now forgotten, because all she could think of was Ved. 


End file.
